


Lovers in a dangerous spacetime

by Cadoan



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "We could get out of here. Run away. Leave it all behind."Lorraine met Delphine's gaze. She was serious. For a split second, Lorraine could feel it in her stomach, the want to say yes. To just run away.





	Lovers in a dangerous spacetime

**Author's Note:**

> This movie picked the very core of me up, shook me around, and placed me back down. So much so I needed to write my first ever femslash fic.

Smoke.

Smoke rose slowly towards the ceiling, shimmering in the white light from the mirror on the other side of the room. It snaked and twisted, as if dancing. A dance of death, like an assassin, silent but deadly.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lorraine was pulled back to reality by Delphine's softly accented voice. Lorraine looked away from the ceiling and the smoke, down at Delphine. She was watching her with big, dark eyes. Eyes that, despite being an undercover agent, seemed to look at the world with such naivité, such... Lorraine moved the tip of her tongue alongside the roof of the mouth as she searched for the word in her mind. It wouldn't come to mind.

She looked at the cigarette in her hand, at where the smoke originated and it was slowly burning out.

"Nothing." Lorraine put the cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table.

Delphine moved beside her, from her lying on her stomach onto her side, propping her head up on her elbow.

"It didn't look like nothing."

The light fell beautifully on Delphine, giving her features a sharpness that normally wasn't there. Lorraine brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face, slowly caressing the side of her face and down her neck as she did so.

"It was nothing important."

Delphine didn't believe her, she knew that, but she didn't push it further.

Lorraine left her hand continue it's path, brushing over Delphine's clavicle, fingers dipping temporarily into the hollow between bone and shoulder.

"The wall is going to fall soon."

Lorraine responded with a small, affirmatory hum, but didn't look away from her hand when it travelled down Delphine's body. She stroked over the other woman's upper arm, down to the bend of her elbow.

"We could get out of here. Run away. Leave it all behind."

Lorraine met Delphine's gaze. She was serious. For a split second, Lorraine could feel it in her stomach, the want to say yes. To just run away.

"I'm not kidding."

Lorraine smiled.

"I know you're not."

She leaned in to press a kiss to Delphine's forehead. It was intimate, perhaps a bit too much so, but she couldn't help it.

"If we had met in another time, perhaps it could have been different."

Delphine didn't defy her, but also didn't agree.

"When this is all over, perhaps we could..?"

The sentence hung unfinished in the air, as if it was dangerous to say it out loud.

"That would be nice."

She moved her hand again, over Delphine's naked hip, pushed her thumb against the bone, fingers digging slightly into her flesh. Then, her hand moved again, and her fingertips touched the bush of dark hairs covering the top of her sex.

Lorraine looked up and met Delphine's gaze again. Her eyes had darkened.

"But until this is all over, let us make the most of it."

Lorraine moved her fingers downwards, through the hairs, and Delphine moved her leg to give her access. Lorraine's fingers ghosted over the clitoris, pressing softly into the pink flesh as they moved towards Delphine's opening. Delphine was already, or perhaps it was still, very wet, and Lorraine spread it with he fingers. Using her index finger and long finger, she stroked up and down on each side of Delphine's opening, teasing slowly. She moved to press an openmouthed kiss to the other woman's throat as she slowly slipped one finger inside of her. She quickly added another finger, and Delphine was hot and wet around her. Lorraine started kissing her way down Delphine's body, and Delphone laid on her back. Lorraine removed her fingers, and recieved a disappointed little sound as a result, but she immedately climbed in between Delphine's legs. She placed her hands on Delphine's inner thighs and licked her way down from inbetween her breasts, down her stomach and abdomen. Delphine moaned when Lorraine dragged her teeth lightly against her skin. When her face was hovering above Delphine's sex, Delphine was shivering. Lorraine could feel the little tremors in the muscles beneath her hands. She used one hand to spread the other woman's lips and then, she leaned forward and sucked Delphine's clitoris into her mouth. The woman beneath her had and almost violent reaction, her hips jerking upwards. Firmly but gently, Lorraine placed her left hand on Delphine's hip and helt it down. She let go of the clitoris in her out go and licked in broad strokes instead, slowly moving her right hand down down Delphine's thigh instead. She continues the slow and tantalizing licking as she moved her and over and pushed two fingers inside again. Delphine mewled above her and Lorraine pushed a third finger inside. She started to slowly pump them in and out of Delphine, who was twitching around her.

"Lorraine- please..."

Lorraine stopped licking and left go of Delphine's hip, using it to prop herself up. Her fingers continued moving, and she watched them dissappear into the woman below her for a few moments before the looked at Delphine's face.

The french woman was looking at her through heavily lidded eyelids and long dark eyelashes. Her long, dark hair clung to her face, neck and breast, one single strand lying in almost a perfect circle around her right nipple. Her pupils were blown wide, and it sent shockwaves through Lorraine's body.

She was in so, so deep.

Delphine strained against her, grinding against her hand as she fisted the white sheets of the bed.

Lorraine leant down and pressed a kiss, almost chaste, to Delphine's clitoris.

"Don't worry, I will give you what you need."

She removed he fingers and moved position, sitting crosslegged inbetween Delphine's legs. She hooked her arm around Delphine's waist and pulled her towards herself, so Delphine was halfway in her lap, halfway on the bed. She hooked Delphine's legs over her shoulders and then, she licked one long stripe across Delphine's sex. She twisted in Lorraine's grip, moaning and swearing in french. Lorraine drew in a breath through her nose before she worked her tongue through Delphine's folds, to her opening, and rolled her tongue inside. Delphine swore again, and Lorraine continued working her tongue inside of the other woman. With her free fingers, she started a quick pace of flicking back and forth across Delphine's clitoris. One of Delphine's hands shot out to grip Lorraine's thigh tightly, nails digging in to the flesh. Lorraine knew it wouldn't take long now. Delphine's body was taut, every muscle straining, and Lorraine didn't let up.

They both chased a completion they knew they couldn't reach. Not really.

Delphine came with a shout, and then went limp in Lorraine's arms. She let go and moved to lie beside her instead. Delphine's chest was heaving violently, her mouth open and her cheeks tinted red.

"You will be the death of me," she said, her voice thick with post orgasm heavyness.

"Don't say such things."

Lorraine caressed Delphine's cheek before she leaned in to kiss her.  
  
The wall would fall soon.


End file.
